


Quarentena

by Leleonhardt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekChen namorados fofos, Fluffy, M/M, Quarentena
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leleonhardt/pseuds/Leleonhardt
Summary: Era a segunda semana de quarentena. Um simples espirro vindo de Baekhyun foi o suficiente para que Jongdae entrasse em desespero.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Quarentena

— Amor, eu já disse que estou bem. — Baekhyun disse calmamente, soltando uma risadinha soprada enquanto tentava se mexer em meio a tantos cobertores. A série que viam antes de tudo acontecer agora pausada.

Jongdae voltou para o quarto com uma xícara de chá em mãos e um olhar um tanto quanto desesperado estampado no rosto. Ele entregou o copo para Baekhyun e colocou a mão em sua testa. 

— Está com dor de cabeça? No corpo? Está com dificuldade para respirar? 

— Não! Dae, eu estou bem. 

Jongdae analisou o namorado por um momento e então se aproximou. Entregou a xícara para Baekhyun e este cantarolou alegre com aquele cheirinho gostoso de hortelã invadindo todo o quarto. O Byun precisou se controlar para não rir quando Jongdae levou a mão até sua testa, para garantir que Baekhyun não estava com febre. 

— Amor… — Baekhyun sorriu, achando uma gracinha a preocupação do outro. 

Fazia duas semana que a quarentena havia começado. Baekhyun e Jongdae haviam acabado de voltar de uma viagem, por isso acharam melhor, para a segurança da família de ambos, que ficassem todo o período dela juntos na casa de Baekhyun. Desde então Jongdae ficou mais preocupado com a saúde de Baekhyun do que o normal. Pegava no pé dele todos os dias para tomar os cuidados de higiene necessários e era sempre um caos na hora de decidir quem ia até o mercado.

O vilão por trás do caos dessa vez? Um simples espirro que Baekhyun soltou perto de Jongdae. E, caramba, a expressão de espanto que Jongdae dirigiu para Baekhyun foi digna de um Oscar.

— Eu só estou preocupado. — Disse o Kim, um biquinho amuado nos lábios. 

— Eu sei que está. Mas não precisa se preocupar. Já tem mais de uma semana que não saímos de casa, lembra? 

— Você espirrou.

— Foi só alergia. 

— Tem certeza? — Ele perguntou. — Você não precisa de alguma coisa?

Baekhyun pensou por um segundo.

— Na verdade, eu preciso sim. Preciso que meu namorado se acalme e volte aqui para a cama para que possamos terminar de assistir a série abraçadinhos de baixo dos cobertores. — Levantou os cobertores em um pedido mudo para que Jongdae fosse até lá.

Jongdae revirou os olhos com o quão cafona aquilo soou, mas ainda sorriu e foi até lá, antes apagando as luzes. Entrou de baixo dos cobertores e deitou com a cabeça no peito de Baekhyun, este sorria animado enquanto se acomodava melhor na cama e voltava a série na TV bem em frente a cama.

Continuaram assistindo até tarde da noite, quando se cansaram e desligaram a TV. Ficaram olhando para o teto em silêncio, sem nada melhor para fazer ou dizer. Jongdae então resmungou depois de algum tempo: 

— Se essa quarentena durar por muito mais tempo eu acho que vou surtar. Não tem nada divertido para fazermos aqui. 

Baekhyun então olhou para Jongdae e este logo se arrependeu de ter dito isso ao ver o sorrisão surgir nos lábios do namorado, sendo seguido do levantar sugestivo de uma sobrancelha.

— Tem sim algo muito divertido que podemos fazer, bem aqui e agora. 

Jongdae analisou bem a proposta com um olhar sério, mas então suspirou. 

— Nah, eu prefiro dormir. — Disse, dando as costas para Baekhyun e fechando os olhos. — Boa noite, amor. 

Baekhyun não respondeu, absolutamente ofendido. 

Quarentena, segunda semana.


End file.
